It doesn't matter
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Para cuando volvió a sentirse bien alrededor de ella; cuando sentía la necesidad de tenerla cada vez más cerca. Para cuando se dio cuenta que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta de todo; ya llevaba un de boda en el dedo anular de su mano.
1. Chapter 1

El otoño cedía conforme los vientos de invierno se sentían próximos, apenas si habían hojas por caer de las ramas, pronto la ciudad sería testigo de la desnudez etérea de los bosques, pero faltaba para aquello, aún había tiempo hasta que el Momiji terminara. El gentío recorría las calles con un paso lento, más concentrados en sus agendas electrónicas que en las hojas enrojecidas que lentamente se precipitaban como pequeñas plumas, sobre el concreto; como era hora del ocaso, las lámparas de la ciudad se encendían una tras otra, algo inútil considerando que la iluminación de los edificios era más que suficiente para simular un día soleado. El frío era lo único constante cada noche de otoño o eso es lo que valdría pensar, pero con eso de que el invierno se acerca, las heladuras se sentían cada vez más afiladas y por cualquier rendija que encontrara, parecía penetrar la piel y estimular los nervios a tal punto que no era extraño mirar como las personas brincaban de vez en cuando mientras pasaban por ahí, si no fuera por el conocimiento del frío, se creería que la ciudad estaba habitada por manojos de nervios en lugar de personas. Los más jóvenes apenas si habían comenzado clases en junio y ya se preparaban para rendir sus exámenes antes de que las vacaciones de invierno los enclaustraran en sus casas y la nieve les impidiera escapar por la ventana trasera; pero eso, ni el frío de las noche de otoño, no impedía que se vieran una multitud joven acudir a los karaokes y maquinitas de la zona. Gracias a eso, Japón podía gozar de una juventud eterna ya que los más viejos estarían en casa, abrigados y comiendo; los jóvenes no tenían tiempo para eso.

En un bar juvenil, de esos recientes que abrieron y reciben jovencitos de quince y tantos años y sirven soda y té helado en lugar de cerveza o sake; se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, unos 5 muchachos de unos 14 o 15 años. Sentados, dubitativos, miraban una película en la televisión más esquinera del lugar. Tres chicos y 2 jovencitas.

\- ¡Oye! - Gritó el más alto de todos, un muchachito de tez pálida, cabello rubio y ojos cielo - Si no quieres que le diga a papá, más te vale que lo encuentres.

\- Sí, ya sé! - Gritó la chica más pequeña, parecida al muchacho. Debían ser hijos de extranjeros, porque sus facciones delataban un parecido con occidente. Eran hermanos, el mayor regañaba a su hermana por haber tirado el cambio de las bebidas; tal vez serían unos 50 yenes, pero era todo lo que quedaba en el bolsillo del chico.

En el rincón, mirando con un semblante de asco, estaba un muchacho pelinegro de ojos azules mar, en silencio seguía con la vista a sus compañeros y en un leve suspiro buscó a Chiba Katsuki, el tercer chico del grupo, pero no lo encontró - Cuando se lo necesita, desaparece, es como maldito perro, no se queda quieto ni por un segundo- Susurró para sí mismo y como por arte de Huddini, el castaño de talla promedio, apareció con una crepa en la mano.

\- ¿Por qué siento que quieres golpearme? - Preguntó con cautela en tanto se sentaba lejos del peligro y miraba con extrañeza al par de hermanos - y ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Si dejarás de andar y comer por unos segundos, lo sabrías - Se quejó el joven y procedió a arrancar de la mano de su amigo, la crepa que sostenía, para agresivamente comérsela. El pobre de Katsuki miró atónito y triste.

\- Me siento traicionado - Bufó - pero bueno, comí como 200 hoy, así que no importa - Dicho esto, cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y en un intento de dormitar, pareció recordar algo - ¡Oh! Shiota-kun! - Gritó, fastidiando a su amigo. Estando sentado frente a él ¿Tenía que gritar?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mañana será la fiesta del instituto! - Gritó nuevamente

Shiota se quedó perplejo, acaso era un idiota - No volveré a pagarte por traer las noticias - Y bebió colérico su soda.

\- Ah! Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar -Lloriqueó. Shiota resopló dando a entender que le permitía a Katsuki proseguir -Gracias!

\- Cómo vuelvas a agradecerme o te voy a...

\- Está bien, está bien. Mira, mañana la fiesta va a estar bomba y mis padres no están en casa, así que me preguntaba si a tu papá le molestaría alojarme en su casa, por favor - Terminó y chocó las palmas mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? Pero, y qué tiene que tus padres no estén?

\- Que se fueron y me dejaron sin llaves, sin auto y entonces no tengo donde quedarme hoy y mañana y no tengo quien me lleve a la fiesta

Shiota resopló y accedió. Katsuki se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con tanta ¿Euforia? que lo obligó a tirar su soda. Silencio - Encuentra a otra persona - le dijo.

Hiromi y Van seguían riñendo sobre el cambio, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el llanto de su castaño amigo y perplejos se vieron las caras y comenzaron a reír. Qué bueno es ser joven.

Las campanitas de la puerta indicaban que algún nuevo comensal se presentaba, no había mucha gente esa noche, así que los pocos que se encontraban, se giraron a ver quién había entrado. Nada que sorprenderse, solo una chica que por guapa que fuera ya la habían visto hace unos 30 minutos, había llegado con los otros 4 chicos y se había excusado y salido. Ahora volvía con una bolsa de libros en mano y pasó por la barra pidiendo un leche chocolatada.

\- Te encanta el chocolate -Le dijo el barman - Si sigues así, serás la anciana más dulce de la ciudad en unos años -Bromeó

\- Si me convierto en alguien como usted, entonces mejor duplico la dosis - Respondió la chica

\- Qué alegre me pone verte llegar, dime Sora ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

\- Lo de siempre, mi madre está muy estresada por el viaje de mañana - Le comentó y luego de unas breves palabras de ánimo del barman, la chica se unió a sus amigos.

\- Sora – Dijo Van, el mayor de los hermanos – Te tardaste, la librería estaba muy interesante hoy ¿Me trajiste algo?

\- Estaba que ardía – Le dijo – Pero como soy una buena persona, te traje esto-Dicho eso, le mostró un libro que titulaba "Sora no Sora" (El cielo de Sora) Tomo III de K. Hazama. Van sonrió cálidamente

\- Gracias

\- De nada – Le contestó – Ahora quita esa boba sonrisa de tu rostro antes de que te golpee

Juntos y con Hiromi que inspeccionaba el resto de libros, se dirigieron a Shiota y Katsuki. Se sentaron, Hiromi a lado de Katsuki, este frente a Shiota y su lado de este Sora y Van respectivamente. Desde que tienen memoria, siempre se habían sentado así, aunque antes por simpleza, en ese momento era porque la amistad entre Van y Shiota se había vuelto tensa. Van no sabía por qué, y había intentado arreglarlo pero Shiota no lo permitió y siguió alejándose sin siquiera dar una pista de sus razones. Si ahora estaban bajo el mismo techo, era porque el uno desconocía la llegada del otro.

Estuvieron un rato más y luego cada quién volvió a sus casas. Primero los hermanos Karasuma, dejando a los tres restantes en la puerta del local.

\- Compraré sushi para cenar en tu casa –Dijo Katsuki mientras corría hacia el restaurante del frente

\- Al final, dejaste que se quedara en tu casa – Murmuró Sora

\- Si no lo cuido yo, este idiota morirá solo – Se excusó con una sonrisa de medio lado y al sentir que la chica a su lado callaba, la miró. Si había algo que le gustaba de Sora, era su silencio. Sí, era bastante tonto e incongruente; pero los jóvenes cada vez gustaban de cosas más extrañas. – Dime Akabane ¿te teñirás el cabello este invierno? – La pelirroja miró a su compañero y sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Jamás –Dijo –No lograrás convencerme – A Shiota jamás le gustó el cabello rojo, era demasiado llamativo. Sus padres eran llamativos de por sí, un padre peliceleste y una madre actriz. Le gustaba el silencio - ¿Qué harás con Van?

Silencio.

\- Eres idiota, pero cuando te lo propones, sí que arruinas las cosas

\- Cállate

Silencio.

Los jóvenes cada vez se enamoran de cosas cada vez más raras.

\- Él cree que te hizo algo malo, pero es muy maduro e intentó arreglar las cosas por sí solo y luego pidiendo ayuda –Dijo ella – El resto piensa tonterías.

Shiota la miró. El pulso había aumentado y el frío rompía en sus sienes, que las sentía latir. Sora era muy perspicaz, eso tampoco le gustaba

\- Sé por qué te alejaste – La pelirroja se giró para mirarlo a los ojos – Akira, esto es estúpido y lo es tanto que ya no sabes cómo volver a acercarte.

El Padre de Akira pronto llegó en su coche. Saludó a los jóvenes y se ofreció a llevar a Akabane a su casa. Durante el camino hablaron de cosas triviales y aterrizaron en el tema de la familia. Katsuki no tenía recato en hablar de sus serios padres y de lo triste que es ser hijo único. Akira decía que no hallaba el problema y Sora estaba de acuerdo.

\- Pero, Sora tú tienes un hermano, sé que es muy menor a ti, pero ya es algo – Bufó el castaño – El otro día vi a tus padres en el centro- La señaló con el dedo- Y tu madre estaba con un niño pequeño ¿Es tu hermano? – Antes de que Sora pudiera contestar, Nagisa Shiota había estacionado el auto frente a la casa de Sora, una casa de dos pisos, con un estilo más occidental que el de otras casas; tenía un patio amplio delante y seguramente atrás también, ninguno de los presentes había entrado, ni siquiera Nagisa, considerando que en esa casa vivían dos de sus antiguos compañeros.

\- Gracias Sr. Shiota – Dijo la chica. Se bajó del auto, con cuidado de bajar su bolsa de libros. Cerró la puerta con cuidado e hizo ademán de despedida a sus compañeros. Nagisa por su lado, tenía que preguntar algo. Pidió a la joven que se acercara al asiento de copiloto y él se inclinó para acortar más aun la distancia

\- Dime Sora ¿Sigues siendo Akabane? O puedo decirte Nakamura o tal vez Terasaka- Sora rió. Alejándose de la ventanilla y dando pequeños pasos de espaldas, alzó los brazos eufóricamente.

\- Lo seguiré siendo hasta los 18 – Akira y Katsuki la miraron sin comprender sus palabras. El castaño iba a preguntar, pero Nagisa se adelantó.

\- ¿Luego que serás?

\- Creo que Nakamura.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso y causaba somnolencia, pero ninguno quiso probarlo. Katsuki se movía de lado a lado, golpeado a Akira en el hombro y Nagisa los miraba con una sonrisa; pero pronto su mente viajó hacia la chica de cabello rojo y orbes azules. Había cambiado mucho, no se dio cuenta de cuánto hasta que la vio esa noche. A pesar que Rio y él mantenían una relación amistosa, ya eran dos años que no la visitaba. Coincidía cada cierto tiempo con Sora, pero la última vez que la vio fue hace unos lejanos 4 meses, la chicas no cambian tanto en tan poco tiempo; seguramente, ella ya era diferente cuando la vio esa vez, pero no prestó atención.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando Akira lo alertó de luz roja – Concéntrate al volante

\- Lo siento- Dijo riendo – Katsuki ya paso a mejor vida, no conozco a nadie que pueda dormir así de cómodo en un auto ajeno – Akira río, era verdad, Katsuki estaba dormido, usando la ventanilla como almohada y con las piernas como acomodadas en el regazo de Akira.

\- Papá ¿Conoces a los padres de Sora? – Preguntó

-Sí, fueron mis compañeros en el instituto. Ya casi no los veo.

\- Jamás la he visto con sus padres.

\- Conoces a Karma – Le dijo a su hijo – Y conoces a la esposa de Karma, Manami

\- Sí – Respondío – Pero jamás los he visto juntos, a ella no le gusta hablar de eso, dice poco y de lo poco no puedo sacar conjeturas – Cansado recostó su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento – Pero, habla tranquilamente de su madre, no profundamente, pero al menos la menciona. Si me lo preguntas, parece estar resentida con su padre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, eso era porque Akira esperaba que su padre le contestara algo. Se rindió y miró por la ventanilla. Las luces de la ciudad le animaban. Él y Van solían caminar por esa zona, porque se veía claramente el centro de la ciudad iluminado. La última vez que fueron aún era verano y se celebraba uno de esos conciertos ruidosos, hubo pirotecnia y los dos estaban en ese punto, mirando absortos. Fue entonces cuando Akira vio la luz de los orbes de Van, tan brillantes, más brillantes que los mismos fuegos. Ese color, me recuerda a Sora Eso había dicho esa noche y desde entonces se puso como un extraño y huyó como fugitivo de guerra, empezó a pasar más tiempo con Sora y se entrometía si lo veía con ella. Al inicio pensó que eran celos, pero celos de que él estuviera cerca de ella. Las hojas se levantaban por el corte del viento que producía la baja velocidad del auto, apenas si se elevaban unos 2 centímetros.

\- Sabes, no siempre fue así – Dijo Nagisa, sacó a Akira de sus pensamientos, comprendió este fácilmente de qué hablaba su padre - Hubo un tiempo en el que ella lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero él cometió error tras error. En su corazón aún se percibía una leve esperanza: Karma volvería y restablecería los lazos que antes los había unido; sin embargo, la espera se hizo eterna y en su corazón la esperanza se transformó en rencor y ese rencor, poco a poco, terminó transformándose en odio. Aquel odio, no se lo deseo a nadie. Sé que vas a decir, "Ella no lo odia", es cierto, ya no lo odia, no más, pero tampoco lo ha perdonado. El sentimiento dejó de transformarse y ha sido olvidado. Créeme, existe algo peor que el odio en este mundo; si uno es odiado, al menos forma parte en la mente de una persona; pero ella simplemente decidió que él ya no formaba parte de su vida, le es indiferente de forma tan gélida, tan inafectable. Karma aún no se ha dado cuenta y es mejor así. Porque ya es demasiado tarde para ellos dos, han entrado en un punto sin retorno. Un día ella verá su nombre en la lista.

\- ¿En la lista? – Preguntó

Nagisa comenzó a reírse algo forzado – Demasiada metáfora, lo siento, en la clase de hoy hubo literatura. Y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas. Del tiempo, de la fiesta de mañana, de su madre que seguramente ya había preparado el puddin que quería desde ayer y que se lo comería sola frente a ellos. Le gustaba estar con su padre, de vez en cuando. Pensó en la dueña del cabello fuego y se le ocurrió que a ella debió gustarle estar con su padre, hace algún tiempo. Alguna vez trató de hablar de ello y ella se limitó a decir que el Sr. Akabane era demasiado sagrado como para ser comentado. De su madre decía poco y todo el mundo estaba confundido con eso. Ella hablaba de su madre, pero vivía con otra pareja: Rio Nakamura y Ryoma Terasaka; en ocasiones llamaba a Rio, Madre o mamá. Eso confundía a la gente. Él estaba confundido y no recataba en por qué había comenzado a pensar en ello. A su lado Katsuki dormía y pronto Akira se le unió. Con suerte Nagisa no cayó con ellos.

En la ciudad el viento causaba remolinos de hojas y la gente se espantaba cuando levantaba la vista de su celular y se encontraba con un monstruo de hojas. Entre los edificios más barrocos del lugar, un hombre alto miraba por la ventana, chasqueó la lengua y miró el reloj en su muñeca: 9:30

Aún faltaba una hora para volver a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Las noches más largas en los otoños, recuerdan lo vitales que son los relojes, y más aún cuando el invierno cercano reviste el cielo con tenues nubes que se vuelven densas y grumosas en lo que avanza la noche; pareciese que pronto empezaría a nevar y el gentío aligera el paso, aprietan los brazos y pronto desaparecen de las calles, dejando a los edificios del centro y los puestos comerciales como remanentes fantasmales de lo que en esa misma tarde había sido pan y circo de los habitantes.

Ya marcaban las 11 pm y los autos casi habían dejado de cruzar el asfalto, solo quedaban aquellos trabajadores que habían elegido una vida de oficio taciturno: empresarios que no se fiaban de sus contadores, abogados tenían audiencias a la mañana siguiente, médicos que olvidarían el tiempo y atenderían pacientes hasta que el sol señale el almuerzo, guardias que habían de custodiar lo que fuese que se les ha asignado, algunas patrullas que verificaban el perímetro y uno que otro burócrata empedernido en su labor. Aun así, sería una mentira decir que la embriagues de estos empleados públicos se deba al amor que tienen por su trabajo, al menos para uno de ellos, el oficio se limitaba a terminar una revisión y marchar a casa.

Casi que no podía comprender cómo en sus veinte y tantos pudo alardear de amar su trabajo y que no habría en el mundo mejor lugar que las sombras de los políticos para ejercer lo que mejor se le daba. Masajeó sus sienes, descansó un poco de la lectura que venía haciendo desde hace 3 horas; miró el reloj, eran las 11, hace media hora que podía haber salido y no había nada más que quisiera hacer que llegar a su hogar, comer algo que mantuviera ocupado a su estómago por unas 4 horas y dormir; pero si dejaba a medias el trabajo, no podría pegar los ojos en todo lo que restaba esa noche. Hace una década, todavía podía trabajar cual máquina, alcanzado 12 horas seguidas de labor y a término de la de la mañana; sin embargo, debía ser sincero consigo mismo, ya a las puertas de los 40, su ritmo no podía compararse al que tenía cuando recién comenzó a laborar y la triste verdad es que, lo quisiera o no, estaba avanzando en edad, aunque a lado de sus compañeros y personal bajo su yugo, era muy joven. El más joven del edificio, sin contar a los recepcionistas o ayudantes. Sonrió con ese pensamiento

Al demonio Pensó, tomando una pila de papeles y guardándolos. Con brusca acción se levantó, estiró sus brazos y caminó al baño. El agua fría en el rostro lo despertó del letargo fruto de las estadísticas del día y alzó la vista al espejo algo empañado por su aliento; había pasado de oficina en oficina durante sus ascensos, cada una más amplia que la anterior, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el espejo que adornaba el cuarto de baño de cada oficina: mientras mayor área de la habitación, menor tamaño del espejo. Ahí se encontraba parado, divagando en la razón por la cual el mísero espejo frente a él era la mitad del largo del que había tenido en su primera oficina. Seguramente pensaron: "¡Eh! Sabemos que es una oficina mediocre, pero no te preocupes te daremos algo que te hará olvidar su reducido espacio: Un espejo. Si miras tu piso desde ahí, verás que la oficia no es tan pequeña como parece" Pensó aburrido, salió del cuarto de baño y tomó su saco que colgaba de sujetador rústico a lado del escritorio; en tanto se lo colocaba, dirigió su mirada a la superficie de su mesa de trabajo: pulcra y casi nueva pese a los años, en el extremo izquierdo, bajo un cristal ancho se apreciaba una fotografía y en esta se dibujaba a una alegre y discreta pelinegra de melena lacia y anteojos finos que cargaba en sus brazos a un bebé menor a un año; ella sonreía sencillamente y el niño la miraba y estiraba el brazo hacia la mejilla de su madre.

Pronto dejó el edificio, camino hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo, el silencio era enternecedor. Divisó a su auto cerca de la salida, aceleró el paso y a unos cuantos metros desbloqueó las puertas con el mando atado a la llave; un pequeño timbre vibró en el lugar y las luces se prendieron y apagaron en un segundo. Tomo el asiento del piloto, y emprendió la marcha, debía admitir que manejar por sí mismo el coche era mil veces mejor que ser escoltado. Ya en el trayecto, lejos del edificio del Ministerio de Economía se dio el lujo de suspirar sonoramente – _Este trabajo va a matarme_ – Se dijo a sí mismo, bajó la velocidad y paró frente al semáforo en rojo. El rojo duraba un minuto y medio aproximadamente, tristemente solo a partir de las doce la calle se volvía preferencial; se estiró un poco y miró a su derecha, volvió a enderezarse y posar sus manos en el volante. Frente a sus ojos tenía el centro en el que su esposa trabajaba, ya estaba cerrado, lo cual le decía que al llegar a casa se encontraría con una Manami hambrienta, leyendo alguna revista farmacológica y expectante de su llegada para así, comer los dos juntos; era una fémina adorable, siempre lo había sido.

Luego de terminar la secundaria y pasar a preparatoria, prácticamente perdió el contacto con la pelinegra o en parte, oía de ella por medio de otros compañeros: Nagisa para ser específico, el cual se informaba por medio de Kayano – aún la llamaba de esa forma – quien era una amiga muy cercana de Okuda. Así, mientras estudiaban por separado, lejos uno del otro, siempre sabían lo que ocurría con sus vidas; por ejemplo, puede que él no hubiera estado cuando el equipo de ciencias de Manami ganó un premio a nivel local, pero sabía exactamente cómo había ganado y en su mente se había dibujado el rostro tímido y alegre de la joven al recibir el diploma. Le había escrito – primera vez, luego de haberse separado- para felicitarla, pero ella jamás contestó.

\- No puedes culparla – le había dicho Nagisa – Seguramente ya no usa esa línea de Chat. Si quieres, le diré a Akari que te dé su nueva dirección.

\- Sí, probablemente – Había contestado, omitiendo la propuesta final del peliceleste. Luego se olvidó del tema, por mucho tiempo. Cuando los estudios universitarios comenzaron, Karma se reunió con Nagisa para "festejar" que el más pequeño había logrado ingresar a la universidad. Jamás habían bebido antes, pero creían que era una buena razón para comenzar.

\- No estoy seguro de esto – Comentó Nagisa al mirar el paquete de cerveza enlatada que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa plástica que el pelirrojo sostenía – Además, yo aún tengo que volver a casa de mis padres – Suspiró – Y no puedo llegar con olor a cerveza en el aliento.

Karma parecía más concentrado en su llavero, el tener todas las llaves de la misma forma era un problema – ¡Karma! – Llamó – Hablo en serio, no puedo ponerme en el mismo plano que tú. Tú ya tienes tu propio departamento – Dijo esto último casi como un susurro y recorrió con su vista el lugar: quinto piso, apartamento 69, dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y sala-comedor ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- Si te escuché- Habló de pronto, por fin abriendo la puerta. Se giró, parecía algo serio, como si lo expuesto por su amigo lo hubiera tomado como depredador a presa; Nagisa lo observó, algo presionado fue considerando el aceptar el festejo, detestaría hacerlo enojar por algo como eso; tragó saliva y entreabrió los labios para dejar salir su consentimiento, cuando – Seamos sinceros, luego de la primera cerveza, estoy seguro de que no podrás mover un solo dedo, así que no creo que puedas salir de mi apartamento siquiera – Sonrió de lado, mirando como el chico frente a él inflaba las mejillas y ponía su mirada asesina: Jaque Mate

\- Olvídalo- Dijo dando la vuelta – Ni pienses que vas a jugar conmigo, me voy a casa – Karma sonrió suavemente, bueno era un Jaque. "Y yo que pensé en aceptar la propuesta – pensó – No pienso dejar que me arrastre esta vez" – Caminó con paso algo lento considerando que quería dejar el lugar lo más pronto posible, casi esperaba que Karma fuera tras él y su ánimo decayó cuando no escuchó absolutamente nada detrás de él, obligándolo a mirar hacia el sitio que había dejado hace casi nada; pero para su sorpresa, Karma estaba ahí apoyado contra la pared, sonriendo egocéntricamente mientras hacía girar sus llaves en el dedo índice izquierdo A veces no lo soporto y estuvo a punto de volver a girarse, pero algo le dijo que debía detenerse y meter su mano en el bolsillo.

Nagisa guardó silencio y la atmósfera se tornó densa, casi apuñalable. Caminó hacia el Pelirrojo quien viendo las reacciones del pequeño, no podía evitar querer reír a todo pulmón – Devuélvemelas – Dijo estirando su mano

\- No – Ya no había diversión en su rostro, Nagisa presenció la famosa transición de alegre a psicótico que caracterizaba a Karma y aunque hubiesen sido amigos por tanto tiempo, aún no podía decir cuando ese estado era verdadero y cuando le estaba tomando el pelo; pero poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, no flaquearía en su postura tan fugazmente.

\- Sé que estás jugando – Objetó Nagisa – Sé que, aunque eres impulsivo y a veces hasta infantil; no serías capaz de dejarme con la mano estirada – La luz en los ojos del pelirrojo pareció aumentar conforme el aspirante a docente emitía sus palabras, para Karma, era como si Nagisa estuviera cortejándolo y aunque los tres cuartos de la población masculina heterosexual se hubiera sentido ofendida, para él era un recordatorio de por qué el chico peliceleste era un valioso compañero.

Suspiro como si se hubiese tratado de una derrota contundente, miró a su amigo – Tienes razón – La mente de Nagisa dio un vuelco, sus sinapsis cerebrales no eran lo suficientemente rápidas para procesar la victoria que se le presentaba. Pero cuando una ingenua línea de sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, Karma le mostró que con él, no se juega de esa manera.

La mano extendida del pequeño estaba cerca de receptar las llaves que colgaban del dedo índice de su amigo. De pronto, las llaves pasaron de su mano a vagar por el aire bruscamente y terminar en el piso del pasillo de entrada del departamento. Karma, quien seguía apoyado en la pared adyacente a su puerta, sonreía altaneramente mientras sus ojos se posaban en un Nagisa petrificado, con el rostro boquiabierto lleno de una sorpresa desesperanzadora. Con un poco de esfuerzo, el Shiota giró hacia su compañero. Karma por su lado solo levantó los hombros y dándole la espalda, comenzó a andar hacia el interior. Dejando a Nagisa atrás.

\- No puedo dejarte con la mano estirada, había que remediarlo- Le dijo – No creo haberlo hecho muy bien, pero ¡Oye! Ya tienes una excusa para entrar - ¿De qué servía darle la contra? Nagisa, resignado, ingresó cerrando tras él la puerta. Se inclinó en el suelo para tomar sus llaves. Las tomo y me largo pensó; entonces tomó las llaves y tan pronto las palpó se giró y tomó el picaporte; casi era una retirada majestuosa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que son tus llaves? – Escuchó – Yo que tú, revisaba

Miró a sus manos y comprobó que, efectivamente, no eran sus llaves. En primer lugar, su llavero tenía 3 llaves: casa, carro y cuarto; pero frente a sus azulados ojos no había más que una, una sola llave que pendía de un llavero que él mismo le había regalado a Karma ¿Pero cuándo?

\- Es la llave de mi casillero – Nagisa se giró a verle, cejas tendidas sobre sus ojos entreabiertos, denotaban el cansancio – Y si eres un buen chico, dejaré que me la devuelvas tú mismo y tal vez yo te regrese las tuyas - Con eso, su destino estaba sellado; aunque eso no le desagradaba del todo.

Antes de ir por el alcohol, divagaron sobre tema tan triviales, que su memoria no podía darle una sola idea exacta. Para Karma, Nagisa estaba demasiado cómodo y eso no era algo malo; pero no podía dejar de idearse algo con lo cual agitar a su pequeño acompañante. No tardó mucho en pensar en un tópico que llevaría a Nagisa de ser _Nagisa,_ a ser _¡Nagisa!_ Sus labios formaron una tenue sonrisa, que de delicada solo tenía etiqueta, ya que si se indagaba, se podía encontrar oscuros motivos.

\- Y entonces, al final no soy el único chico de la clase que mide menos de 1,70 m – Dijo el peliceleste alegre, capaz de endulzar el olor de almendras amargas que deja el aliento de un muerto por cianuro de potasio.

\- Pero si el único que no rebasa el metro sesenta y cinco – Respondió Karma en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para su amigo. Abrió la primera lata, el escape del poco gas fermentado causó un sonido irritante y la fuerza del aire comprimido obligó al pelirrojo a separar un poco su cuerpo del envase. Espuma aperlada brotó de la abertura, pero se limitó a surcar la circunferencia del techo de la lata. Acercó la lata a sus labios.

Era la primera vez que bebía aquello, antes ya había probado algo de vino y champán; pero habían sido simples bocados. A decir verdad, el vino le había causado nausea; pero apenas había cumplido los 9 cuando su padre le dijo si quería una probaba. Error. En la seguridad del baño de sus padres, había devuelto todo. Cuando la cerveza ingresó en su cavidad bucal, sintió el sabor amargo, pero era tan leve que lo decepcionó un poco; cuando ya el líquido comenzó a descender por su esófago en dos, tres o cuatro tragos; dejó la lata a un lado y se permitió saborear aquel remanente que queda una vez que ya sea tragado todo el líquido; era un sabor tan amargo que casi regurgita, pero con un poco de aire, pudo controlarlo. La siguiente vez tendría más precaución.

Luego de pasar por aquello, se dio cuenta de que Nagisa permanecía en silencio, expectante del veredicto que él haría. Karma le sonrió y le dijo que no era nada, parecía algo de agua y vinagre. Era el turno de Nagisa. El pequeño tomó la lata con sus dos manos y la atrajo su pecho; con algo de dificultad tiró de la haladera y el mismo sonido del gas y espuma se volvió a escuchar. Karma observó cómo la fuerza de la expulsión de aire, literalmente hacía un lado a Nagisa, quien con un ojo cerrado y el otro entreabierto, trataba de enderezar la lata; sin embargo, el un mal movimiento, la espuma que con el pelirrojo se mostró obediente y dócil, con Nagisa se comportó como un huracán empezó a caer por el cuerpo de la lata hasta derramarse al suelo.

\- ¡AY NO! – Chilló el peliceleste mirando la lata y usando inútilmente su mano libre como un recipiente bajo la lata. Karma no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Oye! – Reclamó el pelirrojo- La alfombra era nueva – Nagisa lo miró con ojos graciosamente vidriosos y con cuidado dejó la lata a un lado.

\- Traeré algo con que limpiar – Dicho esto, se fue y regresó con papel de cocina, para proceder a limpiar. Una vez terminado, volvió a sentarse y alejó la lata de sí – Será mejor que no vuelva a tomarla - De ninguna forma Pensó Karma.

\- Oye, ni creas que saldrás de aquí sin beber al menos un lata – Demandó, Nagisa lo miró retadoramente – Sí no lo haces por tu cuenta – Amenazó – tendré que obligarte.

-Olvídalo - Le dijo su amigo – No pondré un solo dedo en la lata

\- En ese caso – Karma tomó un sorbo de cerveza y con cuidado lo encerró entre su lengua y su mejilla, de forma que su voz aún pudiera emitirse – Te la meteré en la boca por las malas

\- Y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- Preguntó Nagisa, sin percatarse del plan del pelirrojo. Se cruzó de brazos frente él, lo desafió con la mirada y en menos de un minuto ya se arrepentía. Karma lo tomó por la cintura y con su mano libre presionó las mejillas del peliceleste, de forma que lo obligaba a entreabrir sus labios; se acercó a él y vertió un poco de la cerveza que guardaba en su boca y cada vez se acercaba más, tanto que sus labios estaban a unos cuantos milímetros. Nagisa se quedó en blanco EHHHHHHHHHH! Un grito interno resonó. Intentó zafar el agarre, pero cuando comenzó a moverse, sintió cómo la mano de Karma presionó con fuerza su muslo, haciendo que se tensara ¿Q-q-qué hago ahora? Se preguntó, pero pronto (aunque eterno para él) Karma se alejó con una sonrisa pronunciada y con la muñeca limpiándose la comisura del labio.

-¿No estuvo mal no? – Preguntó - ¿Quieres que te ayude –Pausó y bajó el tono de voz para hacerlo más seductor – pero más de cerca?

Nagisa, inmediatamente, se arrastró con sus manos sin cambiar de posición hasta chocar su espalda con la pared – No, no, no, no! – Exclamó haciendo un amague de negación con sus manos – Y-yo puedo solo

\- Entonces ven y toma tu cerveza – Ordenó. Nagisa gateó hasta llegar a la mesa y dudando un poco alzó la lata hasta llevarla a su boca. Cerró los ojos y bebió el contenido; cuando hubo terminado, sacó su lengua en señal de repugnancia y dio una arcada que lo obligó a taparse la boca en caso de que la cerveza que tomó, hubiera decidido salir. Karma rio sonoramente haciendo que Nagisa volteara a verlo, con una mirada asesina. Cuando el peliceleste iba a reclamar, vio cómo su amigo le extendía otra lata.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Karma al mirar la temerosa mirada del pequeño - ¿Acaso pensaste que me contentaría con que bebieras media cerveza?

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo bebí toda esa lata! – Reclamó, señalando repetidamente la lata vacía que yacía a su lado.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Hablas de la lata, cuya mitad derramaste sobre mi alfombra? – Preguntó inquisitivo, con un semblante de victoria frente a un continente derrotado que se pintaba en Nagisa. Con molestia, el Shiota recibió la segunda lata, para su suerte, Karma la abrió por él.

A pesar de todo, Nagisa no se veía dispuesto a beber.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el "Caso Kayano"? – Preguntó Karma. Nagisa tensó su postura y apretó su lata – Creí que habían salido la semana anterior ¿O te corriste?

\- ¡Jamás haría eso! – Exclamó y dicho eso, llevó la cerveza a su boca y bebió un gran sorbo. Una vez hubo terminado, bajó la lata con violencia y así dejando ver su rostro que presentaba una línea rojiza tenue sobre su nariz y mejillas.

Así fue cómo, con cada pregunta que el pelirrojo hacía, Nagisa contestaba y bebía un sorbo. Al final, fueron 2 cervezas y media cuando Nagisa cayó de golpe sobre la mesa. Karma se quedó mirándolo. Ahora podría hablar todo lo que quisiera. Había bebido unas 5 latas, y ya sentía algo de mareo. Debo acostumbrarme

\- Sabes, es casi un milagro que tu vida amorosa exista – Se mofó - Pero lo más increíble, es que a mí me preocupe que tú la tengas y yo …. – Guardó silencio, aún estaba algo sobrio, y tal vez faltarían unas cuantas sesiones para hablar del tema. Se limitó a hablar mal de sus compañeros y profesores de universidad. Pero mientras lo hacía, solo pensaba en que su corazón, no estaba al mismo nivel que su inteligencia y aunque había cambiado mucho gracias a Koro-sensei; sentía que el hecho de que su corazón se abriera un poco, fue únicamente gracias a Okuda.

Un destello amarillo lo sacó del baúl se sus recuerdos; miró hacia el semáforo que destellaba una parpadeante luz amarilla que indicaba que la calle se había vuelto preferencial. Lo que más importaba, era que si el semáforo se encontraba de esa forma, era porque el reloj debía marcar las 12. Se burló de sí mismo, si iba aquedarse cómo un idiota, recordando cosas que no venían al caso, en medio de una calle (poco transitada, para su suerte), se hubiera quedado en la oficina, terminando el trabajo que ahora debía realizar más tarde.

Arrancó y se puso en marcha; pero su mente no se despejó del todo. Algún sitio de su masa cerebral, le mandaba imágenes que rememoraban sus mejores momentos con Manami. Luego de la primera sesión de bebida con Nagisa, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Karma volviera a reencontrarse con Okuda. Y cuando se encontraron, les tomó un tiempo volver a ser la mitad de cercanos que habían sido en secundaria.

Para cuando Karma volvió a sentirse bien alrededor de Manami; cuando volvió a sentir la calidez que la chica extrapolaba en su corazón; cuando sus sentimientos habían superado la barrera de la seguridad; cuando sentía la necesidad de tenerla cada vez más cerca. Para cuando se dio cuenta que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de todo; ya llevaba un anillo de boda en el dedo anular de su mano.


End file.
